


Call me friend but keep me closer

by Igraine_smiley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Argentinian Character, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Misogyny, Never Have I Ever, No Happy Ending Fest, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: Durante un juego, con alcohol de por medio, Palermo revela una parte de su pasado.





	Call me friend but keep me closer

**Author's Note:**

> English translation coming soon :D

Estaban en el monasterio que supo en algún momento ser su hogar. Era la calma antes de la tormenta. Martín no era tonto. Sabía que estaban evadiendo, con un juego boludo, el hecho de en pocos días podían llegar a morir en el Banco de España. Habían empezado con verdad o desafío pero la cosa se había salido rápido de control por lo que Sergio suplicó que cambiasen de juego. Había sido idea de Estocolmo que jugasen a este juego infantil típico de trasnochadas con amigos. El problema era que estos no eran sus amigos, era la banda ineptos de el profesor. 

-Nunca me he casado- dijo Tokio con una sonrisa burlona. Palermo cerró los ojos anticipando el bombardeo de preguntas que se le iba a venir encima. 

-¿Qué tienes en mi contra?- espetó Denver sintiéndose atacado. 

-Que no eres sólo tu, tío- exclamó Nairobi -No seas egocéntrico- 

Lisboa fue la primera en levantar su copa y bebió el vino mientras Sergio la miraba preocupado. Estocolmo y Denver la siguieron luego de exagerar un brindis. Como odiaba las parejas felices. Luego de hacer una pausa, Palermo se llevó su vaso a los labios. El whisky le quemó la garganta de forma placentera. Podría haber mentido pero no quería hacerlo. Se negaba a olvidar aunque los recuerdos se sintiesen como un puñal en el corazón. 

-¿Tú te has casado? ¿Tú?- preguntó Nairobi inclinándose hacia delante. A su lado Helsinki lo miró sorprendido -¿Estás de coña, verdad?-

-¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?- gruñó el argentino - Me estás ofendiendo, Nairobi-

-Pues que al final si hay alguien para todos- susurró la morena - madre mía, hay que tener estómago para aguantarte- 

-Gracias- Palermo le dedicó una sonrisa falsa - ¿Sabés que con la gente que me cae bien soy un amor? Lo que pasa es que ustedes son infumables -el grupo se quejó al unísono. Sergio le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria que hacía evidente por qué lo llamaban el profesor. 

-¿Te casaste con una tía?- Denver parecía más confundido que de costumbre, tal vez era por el alcohol.

-¡Ay! Denver- exclamó Palermo frunciendo la nariz con un gesto exagerado- ¿Cómo vas a decir algo así? ¡Puaj! ¡Que asco!-

-Ahí lo tienen- Protestó Nairobi antes de tirarle con un corcho. 

-Me podrías haber sacado un ojo- burló Palermo tirándole una servilleta, que era lo primero que había encontrado a mano. 

-El cerebro te tenemos que sacar a ti y ponerte uno que no sea el de un cavernícola- le constestó Nairobi. 

-Basta niñatos- interrumpió Denver- que yo quiero saber más del casamiento de Palermo-

-No se preocupen que fue por pura conveniencia nada más- aclaró Palermo con un aire despreocupado que buscaba esconder la tristeza que le carcomía el alma -nada interesante para contar- Hubiese preferido que su casamiento no haya sido sólo cuestión de conveniencia pero era lo que pasaba cuando te enamorabas de alguien que nunca te iba a corresponder. Esperabas el milagro, deseabas con todo tu corazón que esa persona cambie la forma en la que te miraba pero al final te conformabas con solo tenerle cerca. Era suficiente sentirse iluminado por su presencia. Martín estaba casado o ya no, después de todo era hasta que la muerte o el divorcio lo separara y lo primero llegó antes. 

El juego continuaba, Palermo podía sentir la risa de sus compañeros y el sonido de la bebida al servirse pero su mente se había ido a otra época. Una época en donde no sentía el dolor que lo aquejaba en todo momento. Una época en la que no era Palermo, era solamente Martín y eso era más que suficiente. 

-No entiendo pero si me has contado que tus abuelos eran italianos y españoles ¿Por qué no tramitas la ciudadanía y se acabó?- preguntó su amigo mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación como un tigre enjaulado. 

-No me hablo con mi familia, Andrés- suspiró Martín. No tener ninguna ciudadanía europea era un trastorno pero no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo -¿Cómo querés que consiga toda la documentación que necesito?- se levantó para parar el paseo nervioso de Andrés- Además el pueblo donde nacieron ni debe seguir existiendo. La partida de nacimiento de mi nonna debe estar tallada en piedra si no es una pintura rupestre- 

-¿Qué harás?- su amigo se le acercó. Estaba tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo demasiado lejos para su gusto. 

-No se, tampoco quiero pensar mucho en eso- Realmente no quería darle vueltas al tema. No era como si lo fuesen a deportar… todavía. Era un problema pero no una amenaza inminente, no iba a hacerse mala sangre antes de tiempo. 

-No estarás pensando volver a Argentina- Martín notó un dejo de miedo en la voz de Andrés que se había acercado a él como si estuviese por teletransportarse a Buenos Aires al mejor estilo Star Trek. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a extrañar, Andresito?- dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. 

-Martín…- susurró el español. 

-No es todo tan malo en Buenos Aires- Martín agarró la suave corbata de Andrés entre sus manos para ajustarle el nudo que se había desacomodado después de tanto ir y venir -es casi como Italia ¿Sabés? Pero sin los milenios de historia. Se siente como andar en un monociclo con la goma pinchada pero el monociclo también está en llamas y al mismo tiempo hay un terremoto. Con el tiempo te acostumbrás, hasta lo disfrutás, te diría yo ¿Vendrías conmigo o es demasiado para tu sensibilidad europea?-

-Iría hasta el fin del mundo contigo, Martín- Andrés frunció el ceño -eso ya lo sabes-

-Bueno, no es tan lejos del fin del mundo. Estamos casi a la vuelta- se rió- no te preocupes, no me voy a ir lejos tuyo- Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se note el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta- sos lo único que tengo, Andrés-

-Cásate conmigo- dijo Andrés sin titubear. Estaban tan cerca que Martín podía sentir su respiración contra su cara.

-¿Es joda, no?- Martín no sabia que responder. Lo estaba burlando no podía ser otra cosa pero Martín no quería creerlo. Aunque muchos piensen lo contrario, no creía que Andrés fuese tan cruel como para jugar así con sus sentimientos. Se alejó unos pasos. Todavía shockeado por el giro que había dado la conversación. 

-No, escúchame- El español lo agarró del brazo - Si nos casamos te puedo extender la ciudadanía y ya no tendrías más problemas-

-¿Y cuándo encuentres a alguien que ames?- Martín podía sentir las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos ¿qué iba a pasar cuando Andrés encontrara el próximo amor de su vida? Porque era fijo que eso iba a suceder. No iba a poder llevar su futura relación al siguiente paso como lo hizo las ultimas cuatro veces. 

-Pero yo te amo, Martín- objetó Andrés y Martín quería creerle, era lo que más quería en el mundo pero sabía que el español no lo amaba como él necesitaba. 

-Andrés, por favor- bufó, soltándose del agarre de su amigo. 

-Te quiero tanto que haría lo que sea para que no te vayas de mí lado- confeso Andrés cerrando la distancia entre ellos con un abrazo. Martín sintió su mano acariciándole la nuca -eres mi mejor amigo, mi mejor mitad - 

Martín se quedó sin palabras. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de Andrés devolviéndole el abrazo. Descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Andrés, una ventaja de ser más bajo que su amigo. Intentó frenar las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer hacia sus mejillas. Odiaba tener el llanto fácil. Andrés siempre lo burlaba por eso aunque sabía que no lo decía en serio. El español lle dio un beso en la sien al notar que estaba llorando. 

-¿Entonces te casarías conmigo?- preguntó el español alejándose un poco para mirar a Martín a los ojos.

-Sólo si me lo pedís de rodillas- Se rió el argentino antes de abrazar de vuelta a su amigo. El también haría lo que sea para que Andrés no se vaya de su lado, si tenía que guardar sus sentimientos para si mismo hasta explotar, así iba a ser.


End file.
